DiVA life
by trixxx
Summary: Just a story of what life was like in the DiVAS a few years before the Kill Bills. Should mainly be focusing on Elle, Budd & Bea. nice reviews plz!


**AN: This is set a few years before the Kill Bills, and the DiVAS have just moved to Mexico. Its basically just about the relationships & how they lived while in the DiVAS. You know. Basic stuff. Enjoy!**

She squinted, peering through the magnifier on the rifle. From where she was, behind the dustbin in the alley, she could clearly see the target, a tall Mexican man, looking around nervously. He was cornered against the end of the alley. He knew someone was there, and he was scared. Good. She liked to play with her targets before they died.

She cleared her throat; quietly, but loud enough so he could hear it faintly. He whipped around, his eyes desperately trying to seek out where it came from. She smiled at the fear in his face. Quietly, she picked up a pebble from the gravel she was lying on and threw it. It pinged against a wall near the man. He spun around, panicking. That was enough, she was bored now. She pulled the trigger and the bullet went in the soft flesh of his left arm, and coming out the other side of it. He howled. She smiled again, pulling the trigger another time. This time a bullet entered his gut. He screamed hysterically until a final bullet hit him right between the eyes. She picked up the rifle and walked off.

"You've got blood on your face."

Vernita walked past the bar where Elle was currently on her second glass of wine. Elle reached up and touched her face. Blood came back on her fingertips. She wiped it on Bill's chair cushion before going back to her drink. Vernita strode back into the room and took a seat next to Elle. "Whose blood is it?"

"That … Mexican guy. Don't know his name. I just came back 5 minutes ago."

"Have you talked to Bill?"

"No, why?"

"He'll want to know about the assignment, you better go see him." Vernita stood up again, heading out of the room once more. "Oh, and I don't think he'll be too happy about the blood on his chair …"

Sighing, Elle put down her wine glass on the bar and walked out the living room. She didn't really like this place – Bill had only just moved into this hacienda and she thought it was dull. She way preferred their place in LA. She strode into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Blood was splattered across the right side of her face – eww. She started to wash it off. Afterwards, she looked in the mirror once more, and wished she hadn't. She hated her looks; she never let on but ever since Pai Mei took her eye she had been feeling more and more depressed about herself. She was no longer as good as everyone else because of it. All she could do the best was snipe, which a retard could do, she thought. Not wanting to look anymore, she stormed out of the bathroom and towards Bill's office.

Bill was still inside discussing something or other with O-Ren, so Elle waited outside. She dug into her pocket and took out a cigarette. She had just lit it when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number but it was withheld. Curious, she answered.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"You know, if you ring someone you're supposed to talk. That's the fucking point."

A pause, and then a familiar female voice yelled "Psycho Cyclops!"

Elle fumed. She knew exactly who that was. "Bea, you fucking loser! Do you have nothing better to do with your life! Im gonna fucking get you for this - "

"Elle looves Buuddd!" Bea's singsong voice rang out from the other end.

"Ugh! I do not! Where are you, I'm gonna fuckin - "

"ELLE LOOOVES BUUDDD!" Louder this time.

Elle hung up the phone and ran towards Bea's room. Kicking open the door, she saw Bea and Budd, laughing their asses off, Budd's cell phone in her hand.

Between laughs, Budd chuckled, "Why, I never knew you had feelings for me, Elle darling!"

Elle stood there in shock for a moment. How dare they! Storming up to the bed, she slapped them both around the face once. "Don't you dare call my cell phone again, you slutty, ugly excuse for a blonde!" she yelled at Bea. Throwing the still-lit cigarette at Budd (where it burnt a small hole in his jeans) she left the room, slamming the door so hard it echoed throughout the house.

Bea and Budd, still laughing slightly, looked at each other.

"I have to give it to ya, Bea." Budd smiled. " 'Wind up Elle' is the funnest game I've ever heard of."

Bea smiled back. "Well, I do believe it's your turn next."

A playful grin lit up Budd's face. "Don't worry. I got a good idea of what I'm gonna do."

Elle meanwhile, had gone to Bill's office. O-Ren, leaving the room, saw the expression on Elle's face and decided not to talk to her.

"Come on in, Miss Driver." Bill's voice called out.

Elle walked in and collapsed down on the couch dramatically. Bill smiled; even without trying Elle managed to make him smile.

"So, how was the assignment?" He asked.

She sat up, brushing strands of her long blonde hair out of her eye. "It was ok." She answered. "Too easy though." She glared at him. "I know I just lost my eye recently, but there's no need to bubblewrap me. I'm as good as everyone else still."

Bill stood up and came to sit next to her on the couch. He put his arm round her. "I know, Miss Driver. I have no intention of 'bubblewrapping' you. I just thought it was another assignment for you. Next time, I'll give you a harder one, ok?"

Elle smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Bill." She found he was always nicer when the two were alone. He was so different. He acted like he had feelings for her, like he actually cared. But whenever someone else was there, he acted like she was a small child who he didn't like much. It did upset her, but he never seemed to care. Elle herself was confused about her feelings for him; sometimes she loved him, sometimes she hated him. It was like being in fucking eighth grade or something.

"Actually, I know of an assignment that you would like." Bill stood up, poured himself and Elle a glass of scotch, and sat back down on the couch, handing her the drink. "8 work associates and 3 bosses. You can set off tomorrow morning."

Elle smiled, "Great! Who's going?"

Bill grimaced slightly, "Budd and Bea."

Elle instantly looked put off. "I can't go with them …"

"It'll be alright Elle. I'll make sure they're on their best behaviour." He winked, then stood up and sat back down at his desk. "You'd better go get some sleep. The plane leaves at 10am."

Elle walked round to behind the chair Bill was sitting on and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled. "Then I'll see you in the morning." She whispered. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before sauntering out the room. Bill shook his head. That girl … yeesh. He didn't know what to make of her most of the time. She changes from murdering psycho to sweet seductress and back without warning.

Meanwhile, Budd stuck his head around the corner, looking out for Elle. When he saw her leave Bill's office, he whispered to Bea over his intercom "Here she comes!" Across the hall, Bea stuck her head out of her door too. Elle didn't notice them as she entered her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Bea's face split into a big grin, as Elle's angry scream echoed throughout the whole house. O-Ren, Vernita and Bill came rushing out of their rooms to see what the fuss was all about.

Elle suddenly came storming out of her room, soaked to the bone. Her clothes had gone see through, her wet hair was plastered to her face and she was looking livid at Budd and Bea, who were now laughing hysterically at her. Upon seeing this, O-Ren, Vernita and Bill started laughing too.

"The bucket of water over the door always works!" Budd yelled happily, still laughing.

Elle knew she couldn't really attack Budd and Bea in front of Bill. Instead, she threw each person a death glare before going back into her room, slamming the door behind her hard. "Roll on tomorrow." She said to herself. "I'll get them back worse."

**ok, that's the first chapter done! Next chapter should be up soon. Review nicely!**


End file.
